Leorio Paladiknight
|jname = レオリオ=パラディナｲﾄ |rname = Reorio Paradinaito |name = Leorio Paladiknight |first = Chapter 2; Episode 02 (1999); Episode 01 (2011) |jva = Hozumi Gouda (1999); Keiji Fujiwara (2011) |other = Jonathan Love (English, 1999); Matt Mercer (English, 2011) |gender = Male |backcolor = 5E5E5C |textcolor = fff |age = 192004 Databook, p.54 (as of 2000) |birthday = March 3 |hair = Brown (1999); Black (2011) |eye = Green (1999); Brown (2011) |height = 193 cm |weight = 85 kg |blood = O |occupation = Hunter; Medical student |type = Emission}}Leorio Paladiknight (レオリオ=パラディナｲﾄ) is one of the 4 main characters of Hunter x Hunter and applicant #403 in the 287th Hunter Exam. Appearence Leorio is a tall, older-looking young man with a spiked crew haircut. He typically wears a dark-colored business suit and tie, black shoes, and a pair of teashade sunglasses. Personality Initially introduced as a selfish materialistic person, Leorio is later revealed to be quite honorable as his dream is to one day become a doctor in order to help the poor. He is brave, loyal and self-respecting, willing to face overwhelming odds in battle to keep his dignity intact. While he is fairly sentimental and expresses his emotions readily, he seldom lets his heart rule his head and can make sensible judgments and decisions in difficult situations. He is also sociable, outgoing, flexible and clever, except when it comes to attractive women. As he is older than Gon, Killua and Kurapika, he treats them as if they are his younger brothers. Background Not much is unknown about Leorio's past except that he once lost a close friend--a man named Pietro in the 1999 Anime adaptation--to a debilitating illness. Feeling deeply remorseful about his inability to save his friend, as the illness was entirely curable but required a surgery he could not afford, he aspires to become a doctor so that he can work even without compensation to bring medical treatment to people in poverty. Plot 287th Hunter Exam arc Preliminary Phase Leorio is first seen aboard the ship that goes from Whale Island to a testing site of the 287th Hunter Exam. Only he, Gon and Kurapika were not affected by a storm the night before. The captain reveals that he is an examiner and asks them why they want to become Hunters. With some reluctance, Kurapika says he wants to capture the Phantom Troupe. Leorio on the other hand answers that he is attracted by the material possessions provided by being a Hunter. The two have a quarrel over their different opinions and decide to end it with a fight out on the deck while another storm is raging. Before they can start, a crew member named Katzo is knocked off the deck by a broken piece of wood. Gon jumps after him to catch him and in turn is kept from falling into the sea by Kurapika and Leorio. After the incident they apologize to and make up with each other. The Captain is pleased to see that and decides to take the trio to Dolle Harbor, the harbor closest the 1st exam site in Zaban City. At Dolle, the captain advises Gon to head for a cedar tree atop a nearby mountain to get to Zaban faster. Kurapika and Leorio follow him. On the way, they encounter a group of masked people and an old lady in a deserted alley. The lady, also an examiner, asks them a question which they only have 5 seconds to answer. It is such a dilemma that none of them can give an answer within due time. Getting annoyed, Leorio picks up a wooden stick and attacks her but Kurapika blocks him and explain that they have passed because keeping silent is the correct answer. The old lady then tells them to go to a cabin built under the cedar tree to find a couple who will be their navigators if they consider the trio qualified. Upon entering the cabin, they see a wounded man lying on the floor and a woman being held captive by a Kiriko. The monster flees immediately. Telling Leorio to take care of the husband, Kurapika and Gon chase after it and force it to let go of the wife. Kurapika catches her and notices the strange tatoos on her hands and face. Leorio then shows up and says the husband is fine and sleeping. As he finishes, Kurapika suddenly hits him in the face with a wooden sword. It turns out this Leorio is a Kiriko in disguise. After the monster runs away, he asks the wife who she really is, to which her answer is a strange smile. Meanwhile Gon is able to tell 2 almost identical-looking Kirikos apart, greatly surprising them. The 2 Kirikos and the fake married couple, who are actually their son and daughter, then explain to the trio how they have qualified for the next test--Kurapika having vast knowledge, Leorio having good medical skill and confidence, and Gon having extraordinary movements and observations--and fly them to Zaban City. Phase One At the starting point of Phase One in a large tunnelunderneath the city, the trio see a lot of experts. Tonpa the Rookie Crusher offers each of them a can of his laxative-spiked drink but Leorio pours it away after Gon claims it has a bad taste. An examiner, Satotz, then appears and tells the applicants to follow him through the tunnel. As he runs faster and faster, Leorio has difficulty keeping up with him. After 5 hours of nonstop running he seems to be exhausted and about to give up. Gon calls out to him and suddenly Leorio starts to run really fast, shouting he will do anything to become a Hunter. However, he unintentionally leaves his suitcase behind, which is picked up by Gon. While running, he reveals to Kurapika the story about his deceased friend and why he wants to become a Hunter--by being one he will have the money to pay for his expensive medical studies. The marathon finally ends when they reach an exit near the Numere Wetlands, a.k.a. the Swindler's Swamp. Satotz warns them of the dangers in the swamp andtells them to follow him in another marathon through it. On the way, Leorio, Kurapika and a number of other candidates are attacked by Hisoka, a man notorious for his bloodthirstiness. All of them are killed in a short time, except for him, Kurapika and Cherry. Knowing that they have no chance against Hisoka, they run away in 3 different directions. However, Leorio quickly returns with a wooden stick, saying he will give Hisoka a beating. Hisoka easily dodges Leorio's attack, but when he is about to finish Leorio, Gon hits him in the forehead with his fishing rod. Finding Gon interesting, Hisoka turns to him and ignores Leorio, who attempts to attack Hisoka once again only to be knocked out instantly by a punch to the face. Hisoka then spares Gon's life and carries Leorio to the site of Phase Two in the Visca Forest Reserve, saying Leorio has qualified and will not be killed. Phase Two At the site of Phase Two, Leorio regains consciousness with a swollen right cheek and meets Kurapika, Killua and Gon again but he does not remember what has happened. 2 Gourmet Hunters, Menchi and Buhara, then show up. Buhara starts this phase by asking each of them to cook a whole roast pig. Even though it is the Great Stamp, the most dangerous subspecies of pigs in the world, Leorio, his 3 friends and 66 other contestants discover that these pigs have a weak spot on their foreheads and pass the test with ease. The next test however proves to be a real problem as Menchi asks them to make nigiri sushi. Thanks to some tips on making sushi from Kurapika, who has read books about this dish, Leorio is the first to finish and submit his sushi but Menchi throws it away immediately, saying it looks terrible. All the other candidates are subsequently failed by her as well. When the second phase is on the verge of having no passer, Chairman Netero of the Hunters Association arrives in an airship, criticizes Menchi for being prejudiced and tells her to administer another test, which she herself also has to take. This time Menchi tells them to cook boiled Spider-Eagle eggs, which require them to jump into a deep ravine to retrieve. Leorio and 41 other examinees pass the test and are given a ride to the site of Phase Three on Netero's airship. Phase Three The 3rd phase starts atop the Trick Tower, which has numerous passages, and they have 72 hours to get to the bottom of it alive. Leorio, Kurapika, Killua, and Gon all end up in the Path of Majority Rules and are forced to form a team of 5 with Tonpa to advance. Their road leads them to a platform set up in the middle of a bottomless abyss where they have to participate in a best-of-five series consisting of 5 no-holds-barred one on one matches against a team of 5 hardened convicts. Tonpa volunteers to fight first against Bendot, and he surrenders instantly to undermine his teammates. Gon's match is the second and thanks to his quick thinking he manages a win to level the score to 1 - 1. In the 3rd match, Kurapika has to fight Majitani, an impostor with a spider tatoo on his back who brags about being a Phantom Troupe member. Infuriated, Kurapika's eyes turn scarlet and he knocks Majitani down with a single punch, however the match is still going on because he refuses to kill him, who seems to be unconscious. After some time, Leorio gets impatient and wants to check if Majitani is dead. A cunning female prisoner, Leroute, challenges him to a series of bets using time. Leorio wins some of them, forcing Majitani to admit defeat in the process, but due to his inexperience and perversion he loses the other bets and his own match, resulting in a 2 - 2 score and causing his team to lose 50 hours. Even though Killua quickly kills his opponent, Johness the Dissector, in the last match, putting the final score at 3 - 2 in their favor, his team has less than 10 hours left to reach the bottom. As they advance, they have to use the majority rule some more times and face many other obstacles such as electric quizzes, multiple choice labyrinth, and so on, but thanks to a brilliant idea of Gon's in choosing ways, they manage to reach the bottom with just 30 seconds remaining, thus qualifying for the 4th Phase. Phase Four During Phase Four, the 24 remaining examinees have to take part in a 7-day manhunt among themselves on Zevil Island to capture each other's badges. Leorio becomes Tonpa's designated target while his own target is Ponzu, applicant #246. On day 2, after Leorio is tricked by Tonpa and Sommy and loses his badge, Kurapika suddenly appears, knocks Tonpa down, takes his badge and asks Leorio to team up with him, to which Leorio agrees. They then force Sommy to surrender Leorio's badge and the badge #118 at knifepoint. Even though Kurapika already has 6 points from his own and Tonpa's badges, he still helps Leorio find his target Ponzu. At night, they again encounter Hisoka, who tells them to give him their badges if they want to live. Kurapika says they will give him the badge #118, which is worth 1 point to them, but they will fight to the death to protect the other 3 badges. Hisoka accepts the badge and lets them go. At the end of the 6th day, he and Kurapika meet Gon and tell him about Ponzu. Gon helps them find her by tracking the smell of the medicine that she uses to defend herself. They finally find her, but together with her they are trapped in a cave full of snakes whose owner Bourbon, examinee #103, is already dead due to anaphylactic shock caused by her bees. Thanks to Gon's bravery and ability to hold his breath for an extended period of time, all of them are able to get out of this situation by using Ponzu's soporific gas to make the snakes fall asleep. Before they go, Gon takes the badge #246 from a sleeping Ponzu and leaves her the badge #103. Leorio and his 2 friends thus qualify for the next and also the final phase. Final Phase The final phase is a reverse elimination tournament-- the winner of a match will be removed from the competition and become a licensed Hunter and the loser will be given more chance. During the match between Illumi Zoldyck and Killua, Leorio shouts out to Killua, encouraging him to stand up to his brother's psychological manipulation. Together with Kurapika, Hanzo and some examiners, he also blocks Illumi when he wants to go murder Gon. As the tournament goes on, Leorio is eventually required to fight Bodoro in his first match. However, when they have just started, Killua suddenly interferes and kills Bodoro. As Killua is immediately disqualified, Leorio gets his Hunter Licence by default. Later, to help Killua, he and Kurapika request that the Hunters Association examine the nature of Bodoro's murder, but to no avail. When the exam is over, he decides to go with Gon and Kurapika to Kukuroo Mountain to rescue Killua from the control of his family. Zoldyck Family arc After arriving at the entrance of the Zoldyck estate, the Testing Gate, on Kukuroo Mountain on a tour bus, the trio tell the old gatekeeper, Zebro, that they are Killua's friends but he refuses to let them pass until they can at least push open the 1st door, which weighs 4 tons, because entering the estate in any other way they will get killed by the huge guard dog Mike. They then accept Zebro's invitation to stay in his house to train, using his heavy equipments. After 20 days, all of them can open a testing doorVol 5, p.108 and head for the Zoldyck mansion atop the mountain without any problem until they are stopped at another gate by a female servant named Canary. She beats Gon up to prevent them from advancing but thanks to Gon's persistence, she softens towards them and finally asks them to save Killua. Kikyo Zoldyck suddenly appears with her son Kalluto, knocks Canary unconscious, passes Killua's message on and tells them to leave, but after regaining consciousness Canary leads them to the butlers' quarters. While waiting for Killua in the butlers' house, they are forced into playing a coin-guessing game against Gotoh and some butlers of the family with the stake being Canary's lifeVol 5, p.155, which they manage to win thanks to a clever tactic and Gon's excellent eyesight. Killua at last arrives and leaves the Zoldyck estate together with them. Kurapika then reveals to his friends what Hisoka whispered to him during the final phase--he would wait for Kurapika in Yorknew City, where the world's largest auctions take place, on September 1st to tell him something interesting about the Phantom TroupeVol 5, p.171-172. There are 6 months until that day so Kurapika says he is going to look for some work as a Hunter. As for Leorio, he says he has to start studying for his entrance exam. They bid farewell to each other, agreeing to meet up in Yorknew City on September 1st. Yorknew City arc Leorio meets Gon and Killua again in Yorknew City on September 1st, helping them bargaining over two cellphones and telling them he has already learned NenVol 8, p.142. He then helps them earn money to bid for the expensive game Greed Island by staging an arm-wrestling contest where challengers can win a diamond worth J3 milllion with a participation fee of J10,000Vol 8, p.168. On the 1st day they make J2.75 million, but the number of challengers decreases toward the end of the day. On September 2nd, Leorio tells his 2 friends the contest is merely a bait to lure big fish to the surface. Just as he says, although no one dares to challenge them anymore, two members of the Mafia show up and, after confirming that Leorio is really strong, invite them to participate in the hunt for the attackers of the Mafia's underground auction the night beforeVol 9, p.127. After Leorio pays the participation fees for the 3 of them, Killua says it is a bad idea because their targets are the Phantom TroupeVol 9, p.134, who even his father cautions against confrontingVol 9, p.139. Still, Gon wants to follow through with the plan andhe pawns his Hunter license for J100 millionVol 10, p.25 to put up a reward of J15 million for information leading to the Phantom Troupe members on September 3rdVol 10, p.35. Because the Mafia controls every way to get out of Yorknew, Leorio guesses that the Troupe is still hiding somewhere in the city. Later on they receive information about the location of two Phantom Troupe members, Machi and NobunagaVol 10, p.98. After finding the targets in a plaza and paying the informants, they secretly watch them from a distance. Leorio wants to capture them but Killua warns him the 3 of them are no match for those two. After a while, seeing no action from their hidden enemies, Machi and Nobunaga leave. Because Leorio does not know Zetsu he cannot tail them together with Gon and KilluaVol 10, p.121. The kids are subsequently captured but they manage to escape at night while most of the Troupe is away attacking the Mafia's auction building again to avenge Uvogin's death. Leorio, Killua and Gon meet Kurapika again on September 4th and are told about the secrets of his Nen abilities. During their conversation, Hisoka messages Kurapika, telling him about the fake corpses of some members of the Troupe the night before. Kurapika wants to go fight the Troupe alone but Leorio, Gon and Killua offer him their help, which he accepts. Leorio is then asked to be a driver while Kurapika and the others are going to shadow the Phantom Troupe. In the evening of Semtember 4th, Gon and Killua are unfortunately captured again. Soon afterwards, Leorio, Kurapika and Senritsu however manage to capture the leader of the Troupe, Chrollo Lucilfer, and exchange him for Gon and Killua. On September 7th, he sees Kurapika and Senritsu off at the airport, telling her to take good care of Kurapika before they leave. On September 10th, after Gon and Killua have passed Battera's recruitment test for the Greed Island game, he helps them review the contract then says goodbye to them and leaves Yorknew City. New Hunter Chairman Election arc Before the 4th round of the Hunter Chairman Election, Leorio reappears in the hospital where Gon is being given intensive-care treatment, talking to Gotoh over the phone. He, as short-tempered as he was, shouts at Gotoh asking to talk to Killua, to which Gotoh refuses. Killua then asks Gotoh to let him talk to Leorio and tells him to listen to what Gotoh says. Gotoh goes on to demand that Leorio evacuates all the people in the hospital building except for Gon before they arrive, which frustrates Leorio because this is a national hospital with thousands of people. Seeing that, Morel takes over the negotiation with Gotoh. Morel's professional demeanor earns Leorio's trust and he leaves, saying he would like to have a word with some fellows. After leaving the hospital, he calls Kurapika, wondering why he hasn't showed up at the hospital to visit Gon, but is unable to contact him. He then goes straight to the Hunters Organization's HQ, where an electoral lecture held by the Zodiac Twelve is going on. When the question and answer session has just started, he asks to talk to Ging then angrily questions him on his indifference to Gon's critical condition. Ging answers that he doesn't need to care about Gon because Gon has a number of good friends like Leorio, infuriating him. He suddenly throws a punch at a table, crushing it. At the same time, a black portal opens on the table in front of Ging then a fist forcibly flies out, hitting Ging in the chin, sending him flying. Seeing that, many Hunters on the scene cheer and laugh. This audacious action unexpectedly earns Leorio approval and despite being a nobody he ends up 3rd place in the 4th round of the election with 55 votes. Combat Leorio is a fairly skilled fighter using his briefcase and a tanto as his weapons. He is also physically stronger than Gon and Kurapika, as he could open up to the 2nd door of the Testing Gate whereas Gon and Kurapika could only open the 1st door. Nen Leorio is an Emitter. During the "Yorknew City Arc", he was shown to have only mastered Ten, and to be learning more of the basic techniques from Gon and Killua; in addition, his own Hatsu had yet to be developed. However, roughly 11 months later, during the "New Hunter Chairman Election arc" Leorio is shown to have improved his Nen abilities. Trivia *Leorio's last name is an amalgam of 2 words: paladin and knight. References HitCounter Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Examinees Category:Hunters Category:Nen users Category:Emitters